Inuyasha Occasion Oneshots
by Inuyasha851
Summary: This is something new im doing, every time there is a holiday going on or a special occasion like Valentines Day, Easter, Christmas or anything else ill try and do a short story. Characters will vary. Summary for each story will be inside so happy reading
1. Rin's Christmas

**Title:** Rin's Christmas

**Summary:** Rin tries to get everyone into the Christmas spirit, but is Christmas too much for the demon Lord to handle?

**Characters:** Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah-Un

**Words**: 2137

**Dedication:** To all my reviewers, Followers and everyone who has stuck by me this year, I would be lost without all of you =) I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and may all you wishes come true ^^

**Note:** I have decided to not stick with the Japan Christmas season and use my own, so one thing that I've changed is the wether, we have Christmas in summer not winter so no pretty snow for us =(

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?"

"Can we stop?"

"Again?"

"Rin is tired Lord Sesshomaru" she said with a yawn proving her point

"Very well" he sighed slightly annoyed "but only for a little while"

Rin nodded then went and lay down on some grass and was quickly asleep, Sesshomaru watched as she slept with wonder, she had never gotten tied so quickly before.

"Jaken"

Jaken came scurrying over tripping over his own feet a few times before stopping in front of Sesshomaru.

"Ye.. Yes mi lord?"

"Why is Rin so tired?"

"Last night Rin did not sleep until very late mi lord, I told her to go to sleep but she did not listen"

Sesshomaru frowned, if he had been there last night Rin would have slept when he said and then they wouldn't have to stop every hour. Sesshomaru let Rin sleep for a little while longer before sending Jaken to wake her up. Rin woke with a yawn and rubbed her eyes before standing and slowing walking after everyone, she walked at a slow pace all day yawning, Sesshomaru was hoping they could pass through Inuyasha's village and be away from his scent before they had to set camp for the night but now it looked like they were going to be stuck in the village for the night.

It wasn't the first time this had happened but normally Sesshomaru would leave then return in the morning when it was time to leave but he didn't want to repeat today.

"What do you want" Inuyasha grumbled

"Rin needs somewhere to sleep" he stated

Inuyasha looked behind him at the yawning girl, she looked like she was about to curl up right there and sleep.

"Feh whatever then"

Inuyasha walked down into the village towards Kaede's hut, Rin went inside and had something to eat while Sesshomaru waited outside.

"Where is Kagome?" Rin asked with another yawn

"She went back home" Inuyasha grumbled

"Oh" Rin sighed

"She will be back tomorrow"

"Rin, go to sleep" Sesshomaru called from outside

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin called out

She snuggled down and was soon off to sleep, Inuyasha left the hut once Rin was asleep and went to sit in his normal tree outside the hut. Sesshomaru huffed as Inuyasha went to sleep, last year Inuyasha wouldn't dare be so relaxed around him. Sesshomaru remained awake outside the hut where Rin slept soundly until he was disturbed by someone approaching. He looked over to where Kagome was unsuccessful trying to sneak into the village, she looked to be carrying many different things, this strikes Sesshomaru as odd. Kagome was only a foot away from Sesshomaru until she noticed he was there.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

"Rin is sleeping" he said simply

"I was hoping she would show up, I have some things for her"

"What things?"

Sesshomaru was slightly alarmed; so far nothing that Kagome had given Rin has been a good thing for him.

"It's a secret" Kagome winked walking around him

"Tell me" he demanded

"I'm sworn by an unbreakable oath to not tell you"

"And who made you do such a thing?"

"Rin"

He didn't expect that, not saying anything else Kagome passes him and went into the hut, he could hear her shuffling around but ignored it, he didn't care as long as Rin remained asleep. Sesshomaru spent the rest of the night wondering what Rin and Kagome were keeping from him, he thought about looking in the bags but decided he wanted nothing to do with the strange things that were more than likely residing in them. The next morning after breakfast Sesshomaru told Rin they were leaving, Kagome gave Rin one of the much smaller bags with a smile.

"Everything is there, are you sure you will be alright with all this?"

"I'll be fine, thank you Kagome"

"Have a good Christmas Rin" Kagome said with a wave

"I will" Rin smiled

She was back to her old self, cheerful and full of energy, Rin started to sing a song one that Sesshomaru didn't recognize from her.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way. Oh, what fun it is to ride, in a one horse open sleigh"

She started humming the rest until she got to that bit again and started to sing, other than Rin's singing and Jaken's complaining it was fairly quiet, they didn't come across any demons or villagers and the day was bright and sunny. That night Sesshomaru once again decided to stay with the small group while they slept, he sat down against a tree with his eyes closed listening for any danger that might come. He heard Rin starting to move, he was about to tell her to go to sleep when he heard her going through the bag Kagome had given her. He remained perfectly still and opened one of his eyes a little to see what Rin was up to, she started to pull out strange things from the bag. She looked around holding onto the strange things that looked like some kind of rope until her face lit up as she spotted what she was looking for.

Rin ran over to a small tree and started to wrap the string around it giggling every now and then; she then went back over to the bag and pulled out small different coloured balls which she placed on the tree so they were hanging from it. The fire reflected in them making it look like they were glowing, Rin wasn't finished yet though; she pulled out a small person with wings on their back and placed her on top the tree. Sesshomaru watched with wonder, he had never seen Rin do such a strange thing before and he had a good guess that Kagome was to blame for this strange behaviour. He watched as Rin pulled out some coloured items from the bag and placed them under the tree then last of all she went into sack that Ah-Un carriers and pulled out something else and then placed it gently under the tree. Rin stepped back and looked at her work with a smile but her smile soon turned into a frown, she went back over to the tree and picked up the object from Ah-Un's pouch and carried it over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as Rin walked closer to him; she placed the object down in his lap but didn't leave.

"Merry Christmas Lord Sesshomaru" she whispered giving him a quick hug

After that Rin went back over to her bed and fell asleep, once he was sure she was sound asleep Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked down at what she placed in his lap. It was a heart made out of flowers, he could tell that Rin had put a great deal of time and effort in making this choosing only white, purple, yellow and red flowers. He looked around at what Rin had done, he didn't understand what this Christmas was and so he tucked the flower heart gently into his armour and walked off into the night.

Rin woke the next morning with a smile on her face; she had been planning this for days, ever since Kagome had told her about Christmas. She sat up and looked at the Christmas tree with a smile, it wasn't as good as the pictures Kagome had shown her but she didn't mind. Rin looked over and saw Ah-Un and Jaken were still asleep; she then looked over to where Sesshomaru had been and noticed that he was gone and the heart was missing. Her smiled faded away, she had spent the whole other night making that for him and she had prayed that he would like it. Jaken started to wake and saw the sight around him.

"What is all this?" he asked without yelling or demanding an explanation

"It's Christmas master Jaken" Rin explained turning to face him

"Christmas?"

"Kagome told me about it, it's a day when you make a tree look really pretty and give presents to the people you love" Rin explained walking over to the tree "here mast Jaken, Rin has a present for you"

Rin picked up one of the brightly wrapped presents and held it out for him; he walked over cautious and took hold of the present then looked at it.

"You have to open it" Rin giggled

Jaken sat the present on the floor and started to pull at the wrapping around it, once it was all off Jaken stared in amazement at the sight before him, it was a dark green blanket.

"Now you won't get cold at night master Jaken" Rin smiled

He pulled it out; it was fairly small but just the right size for him.

"Thankyou Rin"

Jaken couldn't believe what he had just said, Rin had been nothing but a nuisance to him the second Sesshomaru revived her.

"You're welcome" she chirped "Ah-Un don't forget your present"

Rin carried the present over to Ah-Un and opened it for him, it was a small container filled with lots of different kinds of berries and other fruits. Ah-Un started digging in which made Rin giggle.

"Who is that one for?" Jaken asked pointing at the other small box

"That one is for me, it's from Kagome" Rin explained kneeling down near the tree

She pulled it out from under the tree and opened it, there was a small bag, Rin opened that and saw lots of strange things. She had seen it all once before when she had a bath with Kagome, there was the stuff to put in your hair that made it smell pretty then the other stuff that you put on your body. There was also a small towel and another even smaller one that Kagome used to wash herself with and a hair brush. Rin started at it with wide eyes, she had loved all the nice smelling things that Kagome always had but she never dreamed that she would own something like this.

Sesshomaru didn't return the rest of the morning, Jaken didn't really notice anything different, Sesshomaru always wandered around but Rin was finding it hard to keep smiling. When it was lunch time Jaken went off to find something to eat but Rin stopped him.

"Out of my way Rin" Jaken demanded

"But Master Jaken Rin has food"

"You do?"

Rin nodded then went over to the bag she was carrying yesterday and pulled out some containers as well as a blanket. She rolled the blanked out then put the containers on top of it and opened them, there were lots of different kinds of yummy foods, Jaken didn't waste any time and was already digging in but Rin ate slowly, she had hoped Sesshomaru would share Christmas with her.

After lunch Jaken had curled up under a tree laying on top his blanket and snoring quietly, Rin started cleaning up the lunch mess as quietly as she could, once it was all clean she snuck of to find some water. It didn't take Rin long; she knew she was still fairly close to Kaede's village and that the stream ran through here. Once she got to the river she pulled out her hair brush and undid the little bobble of hair and started to brush it watching her reflection.

"Rin"

Rin jumped and nearly dropped her brush in the river; she clutched the brush to her chest and turned around to look up at Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru welcome back"

"What are you doing out here alone"

"I'm not alone; Jaken and Ah-Un are here"

Sesshomaru raised his brow and looked down at Rin.

"There back at camp, it's not that far from Rin" she explained

Sesshomaru could hear Jaken snoring but still he didn't like Rin being alone, deciding to punish Jaken later he pulled something out from his armour and handed it down to Rin.

"What's this?" she asked looking up at him

"It's for you"

Rin placed her brush on the ground and reached out taking the small object out of his hands, it was small, it fitted inside Rin's hand perfectly, it was also wrapped in a small piece of pink silk. Carefully she unwrapped it and stared down in amazement at the beautiful sight, it was a leather band big enough to fit around her head with a single fang attached to the middle.

"Merry Christmas Rin" Sesshomaru said quietly

He frowned slightly at the feel of the missing fang but quickly wiped the frown away as Rin looked up at him; Rin noticed a single purple flower tucked into his armour, her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Merry Christmas, lord Sesshomaru" she smiled putting on the necklace


	2. Christmas Wish

**Title:** Christmas Wish

**Summary:** Will their wish come true this Christmas?

**Pairing:** Inuyasha X Kagome

**Words**: 1469

**Dedication: **For 3cassiroll411 (youtube) cassiroll411 (fanfiction), just a little thank you for all of the hard work and time you put into making awesome videos. I hope you have a great Christmas ^-^

* * *

"Why are you in such a rush to get home?" Inuyasha asked

"I told you already, its Christmas tomorrow and I promised mum I would be there" Kagome said spedding ahead

"I don't see what the deal is about this Christmas" Inuyasha grumbled

"it's a time of the year where you spend time with the ones you love, in other words my family, I hardly see them anymore least I can do is be there for Christmas"

Inuaysha could tell Kagome was worried about it, they had been walking all day and it was getting dark. Kagome would stumble every now and then but she never stopped walking, eventually Inuyasha got annoyed with Kagome's trips and picked her up.

"Inuyasha?"

"This way is faster" he said simply

Inuyasha made it to the well just before the sun rose; he woke Inuyasha from her slumber and placed her on the ground.

"Thankyou Inuyasha"

"I may not understand this whole Christmas thing but if it's important to you then you should go, better hurry though it's nearly morning" he said turning away

"I'll be back tomorrow ok"

Inuyasha nodded his response and didn't turn around until Kagome was gone; he pulled out a small object from his pocket and held it in his hands.

"_She would never want this from me"_

Kagome landed on the other side and climbed up the well, she snuck around the house and noticed that everyone was still in bed sleeping. A small smile showed on her face as she crept up to her room, Kagome placed her bag quietly down then went to the bathroom to wash up. Once that was done she went back into her room and started to look for something to wear when she noticed a kimono on her bed, it was dark red with a dark blue sash, the kimono had small dark green vine patterns on it, near the bottom the vines were close together and spreading further apart as they stretched up.

Kagome went to pick it up when she noticed a note next to it 'to Kagome, love mum' she held the kimono tightly in her hands and closed her eyes.

"Thankyou mum" she whispered

She got changed into the kimono then started on her hair, Kagome tied half her hair up and left the rest out. She looked at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before deciding everything was in order then she went over to her bed and knelt down. Kagome pulled out a bag from up her bed and tipped its contents gently onto the bed. There were four small boxes all wrapped in different paper and with a small tag hanging from each one. She moved the ones for her family and set them right on her bed then looked at the last box, a slight blushed appeared on her checks as she thought of what lay hidden in that box.

"_I don't even know why I got it..."_ she sighed staring at the red box

Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard movement in the house; she picked up the other three boxes and waited by her door for a little while.

"Good morning Sota"

"Morning mum" Sota yawned "where's Kagome?"

"I guess she couldn't make it back"

Kagome smiled and opened her door; she walked carefully down the stairs to where her family was.

"Merry Christmas everyone"

Everyone turned away from the Christmas tree and watched as Kagome come down the stairs, she smiled at them, she had missed her family lots but something didn't feel right.

"Kagome, you made it back" Sota shouted running to her "are they presents? Is there one for me?"

"Of course, here you go Sota, merry Christmas"

Kagome handed Sota the green box then walked over to her grandfather.

"Merry Christmas grandfather"

"Kagome you look lovely"

She blushed at her grandfather's comment and handed him the white box then gave him a hug and a kiss on the check.

"Merry Christmas mum"

"Merry Christmas dear, do you like it?"

"It's beautiful"

"I thought you could use it in your travels"

"Thankyou mum"

Kagome gave her mum a hug and kiss on the check before handing her a blue box. After all the presents were distributed it was time for breakfast, even though Kagome was happy to spend Christmas she often found her mind drifting to that one red box sitting on her bed.

"Kagome, is everything ok?"

"Everything is great mum" she smiled

"Do you know the meaning of Christmas?"

"Of course, it's when friends and family get together and you can tell them you love them no matter what has happened in the past, it's the one time where everyone comes together"

"That's right, I'm happy I got to see you today Kagome"

"Nothing could stop me from being here"

"Here"

Her mum handed Kagome a small red box with a tag on it.

"You should go be with him Kagome"

"But mum..."

"You granted me my Christmas wish by being here today now let me grant yours by letting you go"

Tears had started to well in Kagome's eyes, she loved her family but she loved Inuyasha to, even if he didn't understand the holiday she still wanted to be with him. Kagome hugged her mum goodbye before running to the well with the present in her hands. Inuyasha smelt her presence the second she passed through the well; he was at the well in seconds pulling her out of the well. He was stunned by the sight before him; he had seen Kagome in the priestess clothes and many different other clothing but he had never seen her look so beautiful before.

"Hi Inuyasha"

"You look beautiful"

Kagome blushed and her heart skipped a beat, just before a smile appeared on his face Inuyasha shook his head to snap him back to reality.

"I mean what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to spend Christmas with you"

"With me?"

"That's right; I even got you a present"

Inuyasha's brow rose as he stared at the red box in front of him.

"Well go on, open it" Kagome stuttered

He held the box in his hands and looked up at Kagome, she was blushing even more then before now and she had moved fairly close to him. Inuyasha tore away the wrapping paper then opened the brown box inside.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked holding up the plant

Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe or even swallow "its mistletoe" she managed to choke out

"What's it do?"

"This..."

Kagome stood on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha on the lips, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her heart was racing. Everything happened so suddenly, Inuyasha wasn't expecting Kagome to kiss him, once Inuyasha realized it wasn't a dream he kissed back and wrapped his spare arm around Kagome's waist. Once the kiss broke Kagome took a little step back making sure not to leave Inuyasha's embrace.

"Merry Christmas Inuyasha"

His head was spinning, he wasn't sure what this plant was but he was sure it was magic, perhaps some kind of wish granter. With that in his head he remembered the small object he had hidden in his shirt.

"I have something for you to Kagome"

"Really?" she asked surprised

He removed his hand from her and took a step back; Kagome felt a sudden chill with the loss of Inuyasha's warmth. He placed the mistletoe back in its box and then turned around to search for Kagome's present. Once he found it Inuyasha held it in his hand so Kagome couldn't see then turned around.

"_I hope this magic mistletoe works"_

He looked at Kagome who was trying to peak at what the present was and tried to remember everything he had been taught. Inuyasha knelt down on one knee and took Kagome's left hand in his then looked up at her.

"Inu... yasha..."

"Kagome... Will you... will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha... I.. I don't know what to say"

"Say yes"

"Do you know what you're asking me to do?"

"I'm asking you to stay by my side forever, to become my wife; there isn't anyone else in the world for me but you"

Everything seemed to flow more easily now, it was like the words just poured out of him. He loved her and Inuyasha knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Yes" she whispered as not to break the spell between them

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelieve

"I said yes, I will marry you"

Inuyasha slipped the ring on Kagome's finger then picked her up by her waist and spun her around; once he stopped spinning her Inuyasha pulled Kagome in close and kissed her.


End file.
